Les larmes de l'ange
by BeFreeForever
Summary: 'Tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver, je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais.' Le monde est peuplé de créatures aussi magiques qu'insensées, on le sait tous. Lorsque Elijah se retrouve à prendre en charge d'une fille mystérieuse sortit de nulle part, il n'aurait jamais imaginer à quel point cela allait bouleverser son existence. Se passe après le 4X01
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le monde est peuplé d'êtres aussi fantastiques que mystérieux, des créatures qui vivent parfaitement cacher parmi les humains. Vampires, sorcières et loups-garous peuplent notre planète et sont confrontés au fait de vivre discrètement parmi les hommes. Bien que ces créatures sont merveilleuses, il n'y a pas qu'elles qui cohabitent parmi les humains. Il y en a bien d'autres, d'autres merveilleuses créatures qui peuplent ce monde. Cette histoire concernera l'une d'elles: Angélique et de son merveilleux pouvoir.

Qui avait dit que les fées n'existaient pas?

::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Mystic Falls, Virginie : Manoir des Mikaelson**_

Elijah Mikaelson, l'aîné de la famille Mikaelson, se tenait bien droit à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regardait dehors et appréciait le bruit que faisait la pluie qui tombait dans la nuit noire. Il n'y avait que lui et Rebekah au manoir en ce moment précis, Klaus était parti régler ses comptes avec la sorcière Bennett et Kol n'était pas à Mystic Falls. En cet instant, la seule pensée qui le traversait était comment sa famille en avait pu arriver là. Étant un homme qui tenait au sens de la famille, il ne pouvait supporter cette idée et voulait à tout prix que tout change pour eux. On frappa à sa porte et une personne entra dans sa chambre.

''Tout va bien Elijah?'' fit la voix inquiète de Rebekah.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de retourner à sa contemplation, la belle Originelle se posta près de lui.

''Je ne suis pas très fier de toi petite sœur.'' dit-il.

Elle soupira car elle savait de quoi il voulait parler, elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir droit à une leçon de morale.

''Elle le méritait après ce qu'elle avait fait à notre frère, mais maintenant je regrette qu'il ne soit pas définitivement mort.''

L'originel fit un tic agacé avant de la forcer à le regarder.

''Tu sais que je tiens à toi plus que tout, mais cela me ferait mal d'avoir à perdre mon unique petite sœur...''

Il la prit dans ses bras et fit un baiser sur son front.

''Bon, je vais devoir y aller car j'ai affaire.''

Elle sourit lorsqu'il passa près d'elle et regarda par la fenêtre. Tout à coup, son attention fut attiré par une lumière bleue dans le ciel et sursauta en voyant une fine silhouette tomber du ciel.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?''

Elijah se retourna et vit lui aussi le phénomène. La lumière arriva jusqu'à eux et les ébloui, le manoir trembla et puis plus rien.

''Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, j'entends des battements de cœur!'' s'exclama Rebekah en s'éclipsant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle fut immédiatement trempée par la pluie battante mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait retrouver d'où venaient ces battements de cœur qui semblaient l'attirer. La belle vampire se calma le temps d'un instant et se concentra sur les pulsations. Elle vit une ombre bouger, elle rassembla ses forces et se jeta sur la silhouette. Malheureusement dans un gémissement de douleur, elle tomba face contre terre, c'était comme si une force l'avait projeté au sol. Elle leva la tête difficilement et vit une belle jeune femme nue recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle avait l'air effrayé et tremblait.

''Ne...ne...me faites pas de mal.'' sanglota-t-elle.

Rebekah fut prise d'un élan de pitié en ce moment précis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en voyant cette inconnue, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de _magique_ allait arriver.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te blesser.''

L'originelle pouvait voir juste à l'apparence frêle de cette jeune femme, qu'elle allait se briser à tout moment et mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer.

''Rebekah! Appela Elijah lorsqu'il la vit par terre.

''Attends ne bouge surtout pas, je vais bien.'' dit-t-elle en se levant.

Elle regarda ensuite l'inconnue avant de reporter son regard sur son grand frère.

''Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, si il représente une menace!''

''Ne t'en fait pas, je vais juste avoir besoin de ta veste.'' fit-elle. ''Ne poses pas de question, juste donnes la moi!'' fit-elle en sentant qu'il allait encore la questionner.

Malgré le fait que sa veste était trempée, il la lui lança. Rebekah l'attrapa et s'avança vers l'inconnue, celle-ci recula mais se laissa faire lorsque la vampire mit la veste pour couvrir son corps. Inquiet, Elijah s'avança et fut frappée par la beauté presque féerique de l'inconnue. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se perdre dans l'abîme de ses yeux bleus. Rebekah remarqua le manège et émit un sourire.

''Comment tu t'appelles?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Angélique.'' répondit la concernée.

''Eh bien Angélique, tu as fait une entrée fracassante.''

Angélique ne semblait pas comprendre, son regard restait posé sur Elijah comme si elle voulait sonder son âme.

''Je crois qu'elle a froid, emmènes-la à l'intérieur.'' conseilla Elijah.

Sa sœur hocha la tête et aida Angélique à se lever, mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'elle vacilla.

''Je n'y arrive pas, cela me fait mal.'' sanglota l'inconnue.

Rebekah fronça les sourcils et se proposa d'être son appui.

''Attends, je vais la porter.'' coupa Elijah

Elle recula légèrement mais se laissa faire et Elijah la prit dans ses bras telle une mariée et l'emmena dans la maison. Réticente au début, elle se laissa aller à la chaleur du corps d'Elijah et posa sa tête sur son torse.

''Je vais chercher une serviette.'' fit Rebekah alors que son frère posait Angélique dans le canapé.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, examinant au mieux cet endroit qui lui était inconnu. L'originelle revint une minute plus tard avec des serviette et une couverture qu'elle mit sur l'inconnue.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fera pour Niklaus?'' demanda Elijah.

''On ne fera rien du tout, elle a besoin d'aide et elle semble effrayée.''

''On ne sait même pas d'où elle vient.''

''Eh bien elle vas nous le dire.'' contra sa petite sœur.

La vampire regarda Angélique dans les yeux et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui dire d'où elle venait mais elle secoua la tête.

''Mais tu dois avoir une famille, des amis ou une maison.'' fit Rebekah étonnée.

Angélique secoua la tête encore une fois, les deux vampires soupirèrent puis Rebekah sourit.

''Tu dois avoir froid, viens avec moi que je te donne des habits chauds.''

L'inconnue se leva prudemment et fit trois pas pour s'habituer. Rebekah lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elijah croisa de nouveau son regard et y lut de la curiosité et l'intimidation, mais il y avait toujours cette impression qu'elle pouvait lire en eux. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Klaus.

(…)

''Moi c'est Rebekah, j'ai oublié de me présenter. L'homme qui était avec moi s'appelle Elijah mon frère aîné, c'est un gentil homme.'' fit Rebekah. ''Angélique c'est un très beau nom mais long à mon goût, cela ne dérangerait pas si je t'appelle Angel?''

Angélique secoua la tête et finit de mettre la robe blanche que sa nouvelle amie lui avait prêté.

''Ça doit être dur pour toi de ne pas te souvenir de qui tu étais, moi je donnerais tout pour oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu.'' murmura l'originelle d'un air triste.

Angel tourna son regard vers elle et vit la tristesse sur son visage. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si toute cette tristesse s'était emparée d'elle et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne ressentait rien pourtant mais les larmes couler sans s'arrêter.

''Tu pleures?'' demanda Rebekah paraissant surprise.

''Pleurer?'' rétorqua Angel en penchant la tête de côté.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais c'est en voyant son reflet qu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit à Rebekah.

''Tu es vraiment très généreuse comme fille, je peux sentir que tu as vécu beaucoup d'épreuves mais je suis sûre que tu seras enfin heureuse.'' dit Angélique d'une voix douce. ''Tu prends vraiment soin de moi.''

La jeune Mikaelson hocha la tête et fut comme rassurer, elle faisait confiance à cette jeune femme tombé du ciel tel un ange.

''Tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu viens?'' demanda Rebekah.

''Si, je sais d'où je viens.'' rétorqua Angel.

''Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas...'' rétorqua son interlocutrice.

''On non, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vous dire d'où je venais.''

Rebekah soupira et la détailla plus attentivement, elle pouvait voir à quel point Angel était gracieuse, belle et si fragile. La jeune Mikaelson se posait des questions...

_**D'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir?**_

_**Pourquoi pleurait-elle? **_

_**Et le plus important...qui était-elle?**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle story dont le couple principale sera le Elijah/OC! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre mais si l'histoire vous plaît...je continuerais à écrire.**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Salut à tous! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, merci pour les favoris et les followers. :) voilà la suite! Et encore désolée pour le retard...

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma phiphie qui se reconnaîtra! Peace and Rock. :*

_**TVD ne m'appartient pas.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Angélique avait débarqué chez les Mikaelson et cette arrivée sonnait beaucoup...beaucoup comme quoi? Se demandait Elijah qui attendait patiemment que Klaus daigne enfin rentrer, il comprenait beaucoup le fait que son frère avait beaucoup de problèmes et comme toujours il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver une solution pour que tout cela cesse enfin. Il voulait la paix pour sa famille, mais il se rendait compte que le destin leur jouait parfois...même tout le temps, des mauvais tours. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où sa famille avait été vraiment heureuse? Cela devait être avant la mort d'Henrik, ou peut-être plus tôt encore. Lorsqu'on est un vampire, au bout d'un moment, le temps ne compte plus pour nous. Pour Elijah, ce n'était pas cela, il compterait les années voir les siècles avant que sa famille retrouve enfin la paix et peut-être la rédemption.

En cet instant aussi, ses pensées étaient occupées par un ange tombé du ciel. On ne pouvait la qualifier que comme ça: un _ange_! Dès le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait ressentit, pendant presque un instant, une connexion entre eux et cette connexion l'avait comme un peu ébranlé. Voilà une preuve: ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, et jamais... ô grand jamais, Elijah n'aurait tremblé pour une chose aussi minime. Il était tenté d'écouter à l'étage pour voir ce que Rebekah et la belle inconnue disaient, mais il ne voulait pas être impoli et indiscret. Il attendait donc que sa sœur descend et vint lui parler et c'est ce qu'elle fit au bout de cinq minutes, plus tard.

''Elle s'est endormie...'' fit Rebekah. ''Enfin, je crois lorsque je l'ai quitté, elle était allongée sur le lit avec les yeux fermés.''

''Oui, je pense qu'on peut en conclure qu'elle s'est endormie. Est-ce qu'elle t'a révélé quelque chose?''

Sa sœur secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

''Elle cache quelque chose, elle est trop mystérieuse et j'ai un petit pressentiment comme quoi elle sait qui on est. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas effrayée par elle et je pense qu'elle ne l'est pas par nous aussi.''

''Tu as peut-être raison, on devrait la laisser ici pendant quelques temps. Histoire d'enquêter sur elle, elle doit avoir une famille qui la recherche.'' dit Elijah.

''Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange...'' se rappela la belle originelle.

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est?''

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait d'où elle venait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous le dire.'' répondit la blonde.

Elijah leva la tête au plafond et soupira.

''Alors si elle est ici, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.''

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Klaus et celui-ci avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était beaucoup plus en forme depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps.

''Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?'' questionna-t-il.

(…)

Sur le lit de Rebekah, Angel bougeait dans tous les sens comme si elle était en proie à des cauchemars. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur le lit, regardant la pluie tombait dehors. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le doux son que faisait l'eau tombant du ciel. Alors, elle se mit doucement à chantonner une petite mélodie qu'elle connaissait par cœur, une jolie musique qu'on lui avait appris. Au bout de trois minutes, elle arrêta de chanter et la pluie s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle. Elle adorait ses moments où elle et le monde qui l'entourait ne faisait plus qu'un, elle adorait ce lien entre elle et la nature. Quelques fois, elles se complétaient en parfaite harmonie. Elle émit un sourire à faire fondre tous les matériaux qui existeraient sur cette terre, puis quelque chose attira son attention. Une chose pénétrant jusqu'au plus fond de son âme, qui envoyait dans tout son corps une décharge d'énergie positive.

Alors, elle se leva du lit et ferma les yeux tout en allant là où cette onde positive l'emmenait, elle était comme bercée par cette vague intense invisible. Les portes s'ouvraient devant elle, lui ouvrant le passage devant elle telle une princesse dans son château. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une pièce pas très éclairée. La seule chose, qui donnait à cette pièce de la lumière, était le nombre de tableaux, de peintures qui s'y trouvaient. Une personne normale qui aurait regardé ses tableaux, n'aurait vu que des couleurs et aurait senti que des impressions personnelles mais pour Angélique, c'était autre chose.

La jolie femme pouvait voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, elle voyait la beauté en tout et ces tableaux étaient les plus belles choses qu'il lui était arrivé de voir pour l'instant. Elle s'assit par terre et admira la peinture devant elle, elle n'était pas complètement terminée mais elle dégageait une telle lumière qu'on aurait pu être aveuglé à vie! Angel admirait la jolie femme qui se trouvait dessus, juste à la manière où l'œuvre a été peint, elle pouvait deviner que l'homme qui a dessiné ce portrait était amoureux. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues devinrent rouges, elle restait là, assise, un sourire aux lèvres et admirant tout l'amour qui se dégageait de ce tableau qui rivalisait tous les autres.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se mit debout et s'approcha du dessin pour en admirer précisément les traits. À peine eut-elle ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la toile, qu'elle sursauta en entendant des voix arrivaient jusqu'à elle. Elle prit peur mais le temps de faire un seul pas, qu'elle se retrouva projeter contre un mur.

''Non mais t'es qui toi?!'' rugit une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Elle se remit du choc et leva les yeux vers son agresseur. La colère de celui-ci retomba en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de cette inconnue, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était comme si elle avait une emprise sur lui. Oh qu'il détestait ce genre de moment...

''Angel tout va bien?!'' s'exclama Rebekah, accourant vers elle. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi?'' hurla-t-elle à son frère.

''Ici c'est mon chez-moi, tu sais très bien que je déteste lorsque que quelqu'un mette les pieds ici. Encore moins si ce quelqu'un est une inconnue sortie de nulle part!''

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard à faire damner un mort, tandis Angélique était toujours aussi calme.

''Niklaus.'' fit la voix autoritaire d'Elijah. ''Ce n'est pas une inconnue et dorénavant, elle va vivre parmi nous. Tu n'y verras aucune objection d'accord, fais-moi confiance.''

Klaus marmonna dans sa barbe avant d'acquiescer.

''Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici, c'est tout ce que je demande ou sinon...'' il ne finit pas sa phrase, savant pertinemment que ses frère et sœur savaient de quoi il était capable.

Elijah hocha la tête, et il sortit de la pièce suivit par Angel et Bekah. Cette dernière expliquait à sa nouvelle amie les différents caractères de son cher frère, comme quoi il était très dangereux. L'ange pensait tout le contraire par contre, le seul fait de croiser le regard de Klaus lui a fait voir beaucoup de malheur et elle savait maintenant qu'il était un homme torturé.

''Vous devriez vraiment aller dormir, il se fait très tard.''

Rebekah hocha la tête avant d'emmener Angélique à sa suite. Cette dernière frôla l'aîné des originels lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, cela envoya une étincelle dans le corps d'Elijah mais celui-ci gardait un air serein. Angélique, elle, avait tout ressenti et cela elle ne savait pas si il fallait le prendre comme un bon signe. Elle regarda une dernière fois Elijah, celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour écouter ce que Rebekah lui disait, l'aîné des Mikaelson aurait juré avoir vu un fin halo bleu autour de la jeune femme.

_**I'm your angel now...**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais mais je rattraperais pour la suite. :) dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Petite annonce: Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu dans mon profil, mais je fait un crossover entre la série Doctor Who et TVD. Cela sera beaucoup centrée sur la famille Mikaelson :) alors si vous vous n'êtes pas fan, mais que vous connaissez des gens fans de cette série, prévenez-les merci. **

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


End file.
